


Take me home tonight

by CapitanAlpaca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lime, Picture a 80s teen romance and then go for it, Prompto takes you on a wild chocobo chase, Reader-Insert, chocobros and chocobos, cmon you're a teenager in this, kissing for sure, written pre-release
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitanAlpaca/pseuds/CapitanAlpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had expected it to be an easy grade—a trip to some quaint chocobo festival.<br/>You hadn't expected the night to turn into some small quest trying to chase down an oversized chicken in the company of the festival's <i>Junior Chocobo Expert</i>.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Prompto Argentum/Reader</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home tonight

There were a number of reasons why you could not be bothered today. One, you were forced to wear your most embarrassing of undergarments due to your inability to do laundry regularly, and two, you were running late to school. A school day that was fairly important and one you had been looking forward to most of all. Having attending the prestigious Insomnia Academy for Young People, anything resembling a field trip was rare to come by. You would not miss this rare opportunity if it killed you. 

And it nearly did as you ran across crosswalks and skidded around corners, skits flapping wilding and scarf trailing behind you. The sheer willpower that drove you to get to the bus before it departed in the morning was the extreme desire to touch a chocobo before the day was out. Your zoology class had the grand opportunity to visit a chocobo ranch as apart of a lesson your teacher was giving. Apparently, the Grand Festival of Chocobos was being celebrated this week and it meant the experience wouldn't just be looking at giant birds. 

You'd paid your fees before everyone in the class and you were not going to miss the fucking bus because your mother had decided to run your ear off talking about how cute she thought the Royal family was again.

Your sneakers skid to a stop as you saw the gates of your school and the bus in front of them. Thanking your lucky stars, you ran the last stretch to your teacher, huffing out apology after apology. He told you to get on before you hyperventilated and you almost fist pumped the air. 

Climbing the steps of a school bus had never been so gratifying as you slid into an empty seat, plopping your bag down as to avoid any other classmates. It's not as if you were anti-social, you like a majority of your zoology classmates, you were just panting horribly and probably smelled like sweat. It was best to avoid people until you could find a bathroom to freshen up again. The ride to the ranch was relatively uneventful, besides the occasionally breaking out into song that the choir kids in that class did. It seems that any chance those people got to sing an a Capella version of a pop song, they snatched it up and ran with it. You busied yourself with counting yellow cars on the road. 

The moment your eyes met with the ungodly amount of yellow streamers and balloons lining the tree lines and road, you perked up. It had been a few hours of a drive and the afternoon sun was high in the clear sky. There were other buses and cars parked on the dirt lot next to the Ranch and through some of the open windows you could faintly hear the cheery music of the Festival. Your teacher had made the announcement that you'd arrived at the Ranch and asked you all to exit the bus like civilized human beings after giving a long, droning speech on acceptable behavior. You were all representing your school's name and if you were to attend the Academy known for its accomplished alumni, then you'd act like it. 

Your parents had enrolled you in the school just like each of them had been by their own parents. They expected you to do your best and earn nothing less than the highest marks in your classes. It was all very cut and dry in your young life and so field trips broke up the monotony of your schooling. Your teacher, much to your dismay and the dismay of your fellow peers, handed you a sheet of paper detailing what you should gather from the festival. 

Your eyes scanned the print and you nearly groaned. It shouldn't have surprised you that your school would take an exciting and carefree trip and use it as a disguise to force another lesson on you all. It read:

_1\. There are many species of Chocobo in Lucis, find at least three different types and list their differences and similarities. Please use complete, well-formed sentences to explain your reasoning._

_2\. This Festival has been an age old tradition in this region, explain why you believe this is true. Support your answer with at least three interviews taken from locals._

_3\. The Festival attracts many other schools and organizations. As a student of the Insomnia Academy for Young People, you are always required to network with others as a betterment to yourself and your future. Get to know another student from a visiting school/organization. List their name and school/organization below. Remember that honesty is the best policy and integrity is valued. Do not try to lie._

_4\. Enjoy the Grand Festival of Chocobo!_

There was an almost overwhelming amount of distraught amongst your peers. Networking was a core principle at your Academy because the school prided itself on shaping future leaders of the world. They took any chance to thrust their students into social events and you hated that it was a required assignment to talk to strangers. It wasn't the first time you'd had to do something of this nature; it wouldn't be your last. At first, you felt nervous talking to strangers but as a Senior, you couldn't be bothered with such anxiety. You'd simply stopped giving a shit and you supposed it was the point. 

You had taken nothing but your small satchel with you to carry your cellphone and pencil. Folding the paper, you shoved it into the bag and waited for your teacher to dismiss you. He gave all of you instructions on when to meet up at the bus and when the bus would depart. You couldn't help but zone out when you caught wind of some delicious foods being cooked up. So, the minute you were released from your teacher's supervision you hightailed it I'm the direction of its source. There was nothing wrong in spending the money your mom had given you on food. Plus, your plan was to get through these ridiculous assignments as fast as possible instead of procrastinating like most kids. You knew they would all be rushing around an hour before you all left and there wouldn't be as many friendly guests as there were in the daytime. 

The source of the smell had been cotton candy and you shamelessly handed over the Gil in exchange for the sugary sweet. Taking large chunks out of its feathery body, you mused at how yellow it was. In fact, everything was yellow. The decor and the food and the workers and the merchandise. It was like the Chocobo had exploded on the ranch! 

It was around four o'clock by the time you'd finished your last interview and had logged it in your phone in the notes. You would transfer it to paper when you got home. The objectives on your assignment sheet was finding three species of Chocobo and networking...

Giving a once over, you scanned the crowd of people. There was a lot of visiting schools and animal protection and preservation organizations attending. It could be as easy as walking up to another snot-nosed kid in a uniform and taking their name but, you wanted to actually talk to someone that might be remotely interesting. It would make for a more detailed and entertaining evaluation of character. Plus, you could use a little more entertainment in this trip. Academy kids were always so uptight and studious, public school kids made for much more casual friendships. To them, networking was optional not mandatory.

Sighing at the lack of unique characters in the area, you moved onto another area—the petting area. It was where you had interviewed an older woman on the festival origins earlier. She was pretty knowledgable about the event as she'd been coming since she was little and you were glad you got to her before a classmate did. She also told you about one species of Chocobo so, it was a double win. Leaning on the railing of the containment area, you sighed. There was a juvenile chocobo just out of your hand's reach and you really wanted to touch its baby feathers that hadn't molted off yet. 

Checking your surroundings, you made sure the coast was clear before stepping up onto the lowest railing on the fence and leaning over just bit more to touch—

"You can't stand on the rails like that," a voice halted your actions and the chocobo have a 'kweh' before leaving. Your head hung in disappointment at being caught. You though for sure you had checked for workers well enough! You hopped down from the rails and pushed her bangs from your face. Turning on your heels, you prepared yourself to apologize but, instead, you were met with no worker. 

It was just some school kid. You crossed your arms, suddenly less apologetic for your actions. He wore a dorky looking smile and his school uniform was less than presentable complimenting his crazy mess of blonde hair on his head. "I'm guessing you're one of kids from the Academy, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Yeah, the Rancher said you guys would be pestering people with questions. It's distracting, you know?" He said in an all too condescending tone. 

"Yeah, so? We're just learning."

"No, no!" He waved his hands out in front of him, "Don't get me wrong, it's cool for school but, aren't you enjoying the festival at all?"

"Huh?"

"It's like all of you are so focused on completing that assignment, you're completely missing the fun stuff!" He beamed proudly. You shifted slightly. 

"Aren't you on a field trip, too? Shouldn't you be enjoying the 'fun stuff' or are you just talking to me because you have to?"

"What?!" He exclaimed in mild shock. Regaining his previous composure, he introduced himself, "I attend school not too far from the Ranch and I volunteered for um, extra credit...so, technically I'm working..."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He slipped a badge out from inside his button up shirt and pointed to it. "See? Junior Chocobo Expert!"

Your eyes narrowed at the badge. It was legitimate as it matched other worker badges but you couldn't understand what his title meant. "What does a _Junior Chocobo Expert_ do? Besides exist as a contradiction."

He ignored your snarky comment and replied, "Well, for one, I keep pesky kids from climbing on the rails," he smirked. You recrossed your arms. "And! I am supposed to answer any questions about the chocobo!"

"Really?" You eyes him again. He didn't look like he knew what an iron was let alone a chocobo. "Tell me something about them that I wouldn't know."

He wracked his brain and snapped his fingers, "Aha! Didja know that they can reach upwards of 40 miles per hour at full gait?"

You rolled your eyes, "Everyone knows that."

"Um, well, Lucis is home to over—"

"Thirteen different types of species," you gave a long sigh. "Well, if it's this easy to gain _'Junior Chocobo Expert'_ I wouldn't go around flaunting that to girls as a pick-up line if I were you."

His mouth hung open and he stamped his feet, trying to think of another fact, he snapped his fingers again. "I have pretty high clearance to behind-the-scenes stuff, that's how important my job is, okay? I've seen once of those rare Black Chocobo that only live in the Duscae region, we have one in the breeding pens!"

This sparked your interest immediately. Black Chocobo were highly regarded, third to the Golden Chocobo and the rare Angel of Valhalla species . But, you doubted some teenager with a plastic badge had access to that kind of stuff. Remaining unconvinced of his status you shrugged. "I doubt you do."

"Wh-wha—? C'mon!" He reached forward to grab one of your wrists. "Follow me."

You tugged your wrist back, "Hang on just a minute! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He gave you a look like you had punched him in the gut. "I'm not gonna murder you in a back alleyway or anything. Trust me."

"I don't even know your name, how can I possibly trust you?"

He gave a little chuckle that wasn't even close to being threatening. In fact, he looked as harmless as puppy but, it was all the more reason to be cautious. "Are you sure you go to that fancy school?" He gestured to his badge again. "Prompto Argentum. But just Prompto is cool."

"Great but, I'm still not following you." 

The smile turned to an expression of disbelief. "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah, just because you gave me your name does not constitute a basis for complete trust. You've yet to prove yourself to be anything other than a disheveled high school student who volunteered for extra credit with a mediocre knowledge of a fairly common species of bird," it came out brutally honest and you sighed at the end. The blonde looked at you, hands on his hips with a screwed up face that you couldn't read. If you'd had any common sense you'd have left to complete the remainder of your assignment yet, you stayed to see his rebuttal, if any at all.

After what seemed like the longest five seconds of your life, he took in a very deep breath and exhaled through clenched teeth, creating a whistle noise. Speaking with a lighter tone than you imagined, he confessed, "You're right."

"I am."

"But! I won't let you go until you've seen the Black Chocobo. So! Prepare to spend the rest of the day with me because I, Prompto Argentum, will earn your trust! Mark my words, by the end of your trip, you will trust me!"

"Uh-huh, okay," you stuck your tongue in your cheek, skeptical of his confidence. He seemed eager but, you were just as stubborn as you let on. You could tell this field trip would be too long for your tastes and that your troubles were only just starting.


End file.
